Midnight Serenade
by LegendBecomesMyth
Summary: Struggling to deal with the new life that has been thrust upon him, and to come to terms with his past, Chiro faces some personal challenges that need to be overcome. Can he fully accept the responsibility of leading the Monkey Team? Pre-Season 1.


**Author's Note:** I'm not sure if anyone remembers but I had previously written this story in 2011, and then completely forgot about it until now. After re-reading it, I realized I actually quite enjoyed it but there was so much I wanted to change. Since I'd never finished it, I've decided to give it another shot. Sorry for deleting the original, I noticed it had quite a few favorites/follows, I just hope this makes up for it.

Most of the early chapters will essentially be the same, I'm just changing a few major points around, how characters interact with each other, etc.

As always, R&R!

 **Chapter 1 - Awakening**

Lights flickered on, illuminating the previously darkened room. Webs clung to the corners - containing mournful looking spiders - as a faint buzzing began to fill the air. The quiet, forgotten computers were slowly awakening, sputtering occasionally as a result of discontinued use.

In a separate room not too far away, 5 coloured tubes began emptying of their liquid contents, revealing inside each of them a single unconscious cyborg. The lights hummed softly as they too, beamed into life.

It was only a few minutes before the sound of hissing broke the silence, followed by the creak of a door opening. Yellow eyes flickered as they gazed around the room, and a black figure rose from the central tube.

* * *

A tiny ray of light hit Sparx's pupils as he opened his eye lids just a crack. Pain. And then a groan. Sparx sat up swiftly, and then promptly collapsed back into his tube.

"Ughh... what the hell?" he muttered groggily.

"Your systems are still rebooting. Give it some time, Sparx, and you will become accustomed to your surroundings again," the voice spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"Gibson..." the red simian grumbled, "How come you're awake so early?"

"I guess it just means my systems are more advanced than yours," Gibson smirked as Sparx shot him a glare, "Now stop fidgeting. I'm going to run some diagnostics to make sure the cryo-sleep didn't interfere with your CPU."

Sparx reluctantly lay still, as he felt a probe enter the port in the back of his head. Not particularly painful, but definitely uncomfortable, "Hurry up would ya? My muscles are killing me."

"Honestly Sparx, you have the mind of a child," Gibson's voice drifted off as he diverted his attention back to his diagnostics check.

"How are the others?" Sparx continued, unabated by the blue monkey's remarks.

"Nova and Otto are still unconscious. Antauri awoke before I did. He's in the med bay right now- sit STILL!"

Sparx at this point was fidgeting madly in his tube, when he pulled the probe out from behind his head and hopped unsteadily to his feet.

"Merlin's beard Sparx! What do you think you're doing! Your body hasn't acclimatized yet! You could still be weak and I haven't fini-"

"Gibson, don't you get it?" Sparx snapped back impatiently, "You know why we woke up right? Someone activated the Super Robot. The Power Primate was triggered!" A look of glee spread across his face, "It could be our new leader!"

Gibson returned a glaring look, "And that is what I was about to say - Antauri left to take care of the boy who-"

"Boy? It's a boy? You mean a human?"

"Yes, a human! Now if you PLEASE-"

"No way Brain Strain, I have to see this for myself!"

Sparx turned his heel and on shaky feet, he sped from the room, with Gibson shouting monkey obscenities after him.

Slipping along the corridor, the red cyborg hurriedly made his way to the med bay, his mind occupied with anxious thoughts. _A boy? A human boy? Did Gibson mean he was a child? How can a_ human _lead the Monkey Team? Let alone a child?_

He approached the door of the med bay, hitting the button impatiently to open the door. Then he hit it again for safe measure.

"Dammit, open faster! God this whole place needs a reboot."

As soon Sparx had finished cussing out the Super Robot, he felt the stern gaze of the black monkey on him, "Sparx? I must admit I did not expect to see you up so soon-"

"Is that him then? That the kid?" Sparx approached Antauri's side, and stared incredulously at the young boy who lay unconscious on the table.

"Yes, this is he who activated the Super Robot, and in turn, awoke us."

There was a moment's pause, before Sparx spoke again.

"No way, Antauri. No. He's a kid. What is he, like ten years old?"

"Thirteen, to be precise."

"Thirteen? He probably hasn't even hit puberty yet. Just look at him..." Sparx trailed off angrily, "And Gibson said he triggered the Power Primate? Is this true?"

"I believe so."

"But he's just some dirty street kid!" Sparx huffed.

"Regardless, I believe it is fate that led him to discover us. You will come to accept him as your leader. We all will." Antauri finished with another stern look, and then turned to face the boy. His skin appeared pale and sickly under the dim lights, his black hair was messy and unkept. A few scuff marks littered his face.

"No way Antauri." Sparx's response was firm, "Aren't you forgetting what happened? Before we went to sleep?" The events were still fresh in his mind. Still sore. Antauri grimaced slightly.

"He is not Mandarin."

Sparx folded his arms and headed for the door. His mind was made. There was no question that this was a huge responsibility - but to fall on the shoulders of a boy? It was too much for the red monkey to accept.

"I can see you need time to take this in. And when he comes to in a few hours," A pause... "Just give him a chance." The yellow eyes watched as Sparx roughly turned away without acknowledgement, and then left the room. Antauri sighed and returned his gaze to the boy who, still peacefully laying on the table, had unknowingly changed his life in the most spectacular of ways.

* * *

It wasn't long after Sparx's departure from the Cryo-room that Nova painfully opened her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she spotted her brother Gibson pouring over the computer.

"Gibson..." she groaned through gritted teeth, "Water."

Gibson glanced over at her voice, and then quickly retrieved a glass for her. She snatched it hurriedly and gulped it down without pause.

"How are you feeling Nova?" he asked with concern. Nova grunted, and slowly raised her body out of the tube.

"Very sore. I thought the cryo-sleep wasn't supposed to cause any discomfort?"

"So did I. Unfortunately, as we have just discovered, that is not the case."

Nova glanced around the room, and noticed that only Otto remained asleep in his tube, a goofy smile plastered on his face, "Where are the others?"

"Well, Sparx rashly stormed out of the room only a few moments ago to find Antauri, who is in the med bay with our new friend."

Nova blinked at Gibson's statement. "New friend?" It didn't seem to click.

Gibson sighed and placed himself next to her tube where she sat, "I had a look at the security footage of the past several hours. It appears a young boy managed to find his way in and activate the Super Robot."

Nova's eyes widened, "You mean, the person who it was foretold would come?"

"Antauri believes so."

"So... this boy is going to lead us?"

"Yes."

Nova sank a little in her tube, doubt filling her mind, "Young boy you say? How young?"

"Well, according to the scans I completed on his skeleton, I made a few quick calculations on his projected bone and tissue growth an-"

"Well?" Nova snapped impatiently. She didn't have time to hear Gibson's "calculations".

"We believe he may be around thirteen years of age."

Nova gasped, and stared wide-eyed at Gibson, who by now had occupied himself with staring intently at a speck of dust on the floor.

"But that's quite young for a human... right?" her voice came out strained.

"Nova, I don't believe now is the best time to be talking about this. Once everyone has awoken, we will have a team meeting to discuss the best method of approaching this. Antauri will be the one to break the news to the child. In the meantime, I would really like to run a diagnostics scan on you. Just to check that you are still fully functional."

Nova rolled her eyes, but lay back down in her tube, "Alright Gibson, run your test. But make it quick. I want to see him."

"Don't worry Nova, we all do." Gibson returned to his computer, and activated the scanners. Suddenly, another voice pierced the silence.

"Hey guys..."

Gibson glanced over towards the green monkey who had finally awoken, and Nova's head could be seen staring over the edge of her cryo-tube. Otto scratched his head, and a look of genuine concern was etched on his face.

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Gibson and Nova simultaneously rolled their eyes.


End file.
